Love, heart, family and new life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A Thundercats story from me.


chapter 1

Hannah is just an ordinary girl who lived near her foster parents. She never knew her real parents. All she knew was she was found in a field as a baby and put in the foster care system.

Hannah sighed she wished she knew more about who she was or where she came from. She wanted to know more about herself. She often explored the woods. Today she was out there looking around. She found something it looked like a portal or something. She heard a voice say. "Come and fulfill your destiny, and more," she was sucked into the portal and it disappeared.

Hannah was now on the ground in another forest. She was all alone. "Where am I?" She asked. Then she saw her hands. "I look different." she said. Then she looked into a pool of water and saw she had changed. "What am I?" she asked herself.

"You are a Thunderian," a voice said.

Hannah turned and saw a ghost. "Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"I am Jaga, I am Thunderian like you, I know you have many questions and want answers. That will come soon, you were born on Thundera to two wealthy white lion nobles. But you disappeared as if by magic a couple of minutes after you were born. Now you are in your own dimension. This is Third earth and your people the Thundercats are here and soon you will meet them," Jaga said.

"But what about my destiny?" Hannah asked.

"That will come soon enough, all I know is it starts with love," Jaga said and disappeared.

"What a strange day," Hannah said and began to explore.

Then the mutants appeared and grabbed her. "Hey let me go!" she said.

"Never," Slithe said.

"Leave me alone!" Hannah said.

"Not a chance," Jackalman said.

"Somebody help!" Hannah screamed.

Lion-o was nearby and heard Hannah calling for help. He ran and saw a female Thunderian being hassled by the mutants. "Let her go mutants," Lion-o said. Then started to fight them. Hannah was knocked the ground.

She watched in amazement as Lion-o fought off the mutants.

"Back to castle Plun-darr!" Slithe said and they retreated.

"Are you okay?' Lion-o asked her.

"Yes," Hannah said. She saw his eyes and just felt her heart start pounding. She couldn't describe this feeling she felt.

Lion-o saw her eyes they were sparkly and gentle. He felt his own heart start to pound. "I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"That's a pretty name," Lion-o said.

"Thanks and how I got here and how I became Thunderian is quite the story," Hannah said and explained.

"You are most welcome to stay with the Thundercats in cat's lair come with me," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Hannah said and followed Lion-o.

The other Thundercats met Hannah who was nervous. They heard her story. "This is interesting." Panthro said.

"It sure is," Tygra said.

"I'm just nervous because this is a huge change for me," Hannah said.

"We know but we will help you with this change," Cheetara said.

"Thank you so much," Hannah said.

The weeks passed and Hannah was getting used to being at cat's lair. She was now used to being Thunderian. She and Lion-o spent a lot of time together. They formed a strong friendship.

The friendship grew stronger over the months. Lion-o always found ways to make Hannah laugh. He even did whatever he could to cheer her up if she was feeling sad. Hannah saw how much Lion-o cared for her. Hannah did things for Lion-o too. She helped him cheer up if he was feeling down and encouraged him when he failed to do better.

Lion-o saw Hannah really cared for him too.

Love blossomed between the two of them. "Hannah will you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

They went to new Thundera together with their friends and left Third earth in the hands of Ocalo and Catrina.

When everything was settled on new Thundera all the refugees had returned and the new city was nearing completion. Now Lion-o and Hannah could be married. The wedding was wonderful all of New Thundera came. They watched as Lion-o and Hannah said their vows and then tied the golden ribbon then sealing it with a kiss.

All of new Thundera cheered. Lion-o and Hannah were so happy.

Now they could look forward to their new lives together.


End file.
